Miraculous Mystique-Peacock
by Celaena1
Summary: This the story of the Peacock Miraculous holder, which is you! Yes you the reader are the Peacock Miraculous holder, and this is the story of how you got the Miraculous and how you teamed up with Cat Noir and Ladybug to save Paris and then became their partner! :) You should read it! Takes place After Volphina.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Guy's it's Celaena, this is my new Fanfic! Here you go :) love you guys! PEACOCK MIRACULOUS FOREVER! plz comment I want constructive critizism but plz be nice! :) enjoy! ;)**_

With a HUGE smile plastered on my face I raise both hands in the air and the crowd goes wild with excitement. I grab the bar, step back and jump… flying across the arena I feel weightless as If I were truly flying. But then sadly I have to open my eyes and look for the familiar hands of my brother that are calloused from hours of practice.

"Gotcha y/n." he whispered. I flip around catch my bar, somersault around it, and swing back to the platform. Raising my arms once more I smile as if that was something really hard and I had just done it for the first time. But 1: It was not in the least bit difficult for me to those flips, 2: I'd been doing that trick since kindergarden. But the audience didn't know that of course. I Inwardly sigh because I was done for the night, well done in the show at least...

-Time skip-

Tossing and turning in bed I turn to look at the alarm clock, 11:30 p.m. Yes! Grinning I throw off my sleeping bag, and slowly, quietly push back the tent flap careful not not make a noise. I tiptoe down the field, letting the moonlight illuminate the way to the arena and crawl underneath my secret loose board into the covered tent. Using my chalk I rub it on my hands and start to climb up the ladder to the platform, until I hear the familiar creak of my secret board and I freeze.

"Now how did I know you were gonna be in here," said my brother Chase laughing. I sigh knowing I almost made it, and start to climb down.

"I couldn't sleep," I replied. Well that's partly true anyway.

"Oh, I see so this wasn't a planned venture, and you definitely didn't plan on staying up until you thought everyone was asleep so you could go and practice the dangerous flips. Definitely not," Chase said in an accusing tone.

"Exactly," I said in a chipper tone even though I already knew he saw through me like clean glass.

"Mhm, suuuuuuuuure, well climb on up there since we both can't sleep and we might as well get some practice in, and you need a catcher anyway," he said as if he were giving up on their makeshift accusing argument.

"Yayyyyyyyyyyy! Thank you so much Chase! You're the best brother ever!" I squealed.

"Now remember to time it right when I start swinging to catch you on the other side…

-Next Week-

I stammered, "O, M, Goodness! I am so excited, I mean I can't believe we're In Paris, like THE Paris, like we're actually here, like no way, like…"

"If you say like one more time, I'll strangle you," Aiden threatened.

"Everybody calm down we're all family here, no need to get riled up," Chase replied calmly.

"I just still can't believe that our circus gets to come to paris!" I said using a fangirl voice. "We're all set up, so I'm just gonna go practice…" I said while walking towards the big tent, as if I was hiding something, which I was.

"Wow there y/n," Chase said pulling me back by the collar, "You have to go to school missy," he said shoving my backpack into my arms.

"I don't want toooo," I whined, "What's the point of going anyway we're just gonna leave again right as I actually start to make friends,"

"You still have to go," he replied.

I groaned, "But!"

"No buts, you're going," he said, ending the conversation.

"Ugh, fiiiiiiiine," I gave in. I looked down at the slip of crinkled paper, Franҫoise Dupont High School. Huh it's gotta a cool name at least. I walked up to the front of the school pulled my h/l, h/c and Teal tipped hair up into a ponytail, took a deep breath and walked in. It was a very large school and was super nice, most of the classrooms were up on a second floor. This was definitely the nicest school I'd been to. But I had no idea which one was 's. Hmmmm… maybe I'll just ask someone, I went up to a blond girl, and asked her, "Do you know where I can find 's classroom?"

She turned with sour scowl on her face and I immediatly realized I had asked the _wrong_ person. "Look Sabrina, it's the new girl. I heard she's with the traveling circus, she must be one of the animals," the frowning girl retorted.

"Sorry for bothering you, nevermind…" I replied meekly. Feeling really hurt I looked around for a friendly face, and saw a shorter girl than I, with bluish black hair in pigtails approaching.

"Hi. I'm Marinette you must be y/n," she said in a kindhearted voice.

"Nice to meet you, do have an idea where I can find 's class?" I asked sounding lost.

"Of course I do, you're in my class, I'll take you there. Sighing in relief, I followed her up the stairs and turned right then our class was the first room straight ahead of us.

"Thank you so much," I said smiling.

"No problem," she said as if saving someone from a disaster like mine was something she did regularly.

I wish I could have sat next down next to her but it already looked like she had a friend to sit next to, so I sat down next down next to this really cute blond guy. I said, "Hi, my names y/n, what's yours?" He looked uncomfortable for a second and I wondered if I had said something wrong.

But he just smiled and said, "Nice to meet you y/n, I'm Adrien." Before I could reply I heard someone clear their throat behind me, I whirled around, oh that's why, Adrien's friend probably sits here...oops.

"Oh, I'm sorry, of course this seat would be taken, sorry…" I muttered apologetically. I got up and decided to take a seat in the back of class next to a red head. I found out his name was Nathaniel and he was a REALLY good artist he even drew a picture of me and gave it to me, he was really sweet. I was still feeling super awkward about this morning and the whole sitting in his seat thing, I found out his name's Nino from Nate, I gave him a nickname. I thought it would be best if I just sit by myself at lunch, it's better if I don't get attached because we'll just leave again in two weeks. Feeling lonely I sat down and started nibbling on my sandwich. Just as I felt like leaving, Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and the girl in glasses that I saw sitting next to Marinette came and sat by me. Nino, and Alya formally introduced themselves, and they started to ask about me.

"So do you really travel with the circus?" Adrien asked eagerly.

"Ya, I do with my other two brothers, Chase, and Aiden, my oldest brother, Zac, used to as well, but now he's doing business in New York instead," I replied.

"Wow, that is so cool, what do you do and what do Chase and Aiden do in the circus?" asked Nino.

"Well, it depends, sometimes I do vaulting on horses, acrobatics, or tightrope walking, but mostly I am a trapeze artist, and gymnast. My brothers Chase, and Aiden are muscle men, but Chase also assists me in my trapeze act."

"That's amazing," Marinette said in awe.

"Ya, we'll have to come to your show sometime," Adrien said.

"Definitely, I would appreciate that," I said surprised they wanted to come, and were being so nice. I know I shouldn't have, but I became pretty good friends with them during the day. It turns out Adrien's a famous Model, Alya is a reporter, Nino is a Dj, and Marinette was a designer. When you're like me and you've met so many people, you get pretty good at reading people, for some reason I could tell Adrien and Marinette were hiding something. I don't know why, maybe I'm just paranoid. Waving goodbye to them, I walked home with my heart feeling full.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's another chapter! Here you go! :) Please Comment: But be nice ;) This is my first fanfic EVER so I would like comment plz! READING ROCKS! SO READ ON!**_

-Adrien P.O.V.-

I collapsed on my bed before I had to go to my next photo shoot. That new girl, y/n, she was really nice, and really cute too… No! I like Ladybug! But for some reason I felt like she could see right through me. Eh, I'm just paranoid. I heard someone knocking, probably Nathalie. "Yes Nathalie?" I asked while opening the door. "Dad! I thought you were Nathalie."

"Yes, I can see that," he said with no emotion, "I have business at the new circus, and thought you and your friends might like to go, while I meet with the circus owner there." What, did he actually think of not just me but my friends as well! My face lit up!

"Yes! That sounds great thank you so much Dad! I'll go and text them right now!" I said in excitement.

"It starts at 7:00 p.m. make sure they are here at 6:30 sharp if they want a ride there," he said coldly. Ah there was my dad.

"Ok! Thanks dad!" I replied. After he left I checked the time, 4:51, good I still had time to ask them. I sent a group message to Nino, Marinette, and Alya telling them the information. Awesome, they all could come! I am so excited!

-Gabriel's P.O.V.-

434498 beep* I heard the safe click as it unlocked, I opened it up. Wait! What! Where is it! Oh no, someone stole the book on superheroes. That peacock miraculous is not safe in the safe. Ugh! What to do I pay people for! Well, I'm not going to leave it in here, it's not safe anymore. I go to my desk and pull out my heavy duty locked suitcase, and put the hair comb in it. It will be safer with me. I'm so glad that Adrien was so excited about going, I didn't think he would. I won't get to spend any time with him though, because I have to discuss new costumes for the circus with the owner. Of all things he wants to meet in the crowd to, ugh, I have to mingle and be around...people! I'm shuddering at the thought. I glance down at my watch, 5:30, good I have time to eat dinner.

-Your P.O.V.-

I finally walked all the way home, changed into my costume, finished my homework, and practiced on the trapeze. I was taking a water break, when Chase walked up to me looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Sitting down next to me.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I said.

"There are two things I know about you, one is that when you say nothing, it's something, and two, when you say i'm fine, you're not fine. So it's a double whammy," he said all knowing.

"Well, it's just I made some really good friends, and they're really nice," I said sadly.

"Isn't that a good thing?" He asked obviously very confused.

"NO! Because now we're gonna become really good friends and then I'll just have to leave again in two weeks," I said sadly.

"Oh, I see… But guess what! We're actually staying longer than that, we are staying two months this time!" He said happily.

"Wait, what! We are? Wait why?" I said suspiciously.

"Well, we're going to be getting all new designer costumes, and we have to each individually get measured and all get different outfits for every act we are in. It could take even longer than two months." He stated.

"Omigoodness! I'm so excited!" I squealed jumping up from the bench. Then I did a few back handspring and then a backflip. "Yayyyyyyyy! Come on Chase, we gotta get behind the curtain the early birds are starting to come in.

-Time skip to your trapeze act-

Earlier I saw Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Marinette in the crowds while I was doing the Horseback Riding Vaulting act. I was gonna wave to them when I was at the top of the platform. Oh! That was me, they announced us! Ok, here we go. I push back the curtain and step out like a ballerina waving to no one in particular... yet. I let go of Chase's hand, and strut across the arena waving, then began to dramatically climb the ladder up to the platform while the live band played tense music.

At the top I curtseyed then made eye contact with Adrien and the others, then just smiled and waved. After discarding my colorful cape, and throwing it off the platform, I make eye contact with my brother and went to the edge grabbing unto the bar. After he got down and started swinging I timed it just right and jumped! But then before he caught me I hear a loud RIIIIIP! I looked up at the top of the tent while swinging, what was that! It almost looked like patty the poodle trainer, I thought I saw her in her tent crying, but I was going to ask about it later. Nah! That couldn't possibly be her. Ah, my arms were getting tired and Chase already got up on the other side, it's fine, I'll be fine. Even though we're performing without a net. Ok, maybe everything's not fine…


	3. Chapter 3

-Marinette's P.O.V.-

Oh no, not another akuma attack! And just when I thought I was gonna spend some quality time sitting right next to...Adrien...ahhhh. He's gorgeous...Oh! Right, okay Akuma! I gotta find somewhere to transform, there are so many people running around it's going to be impossible to find somewhere, hmmmmm… Ooo I know behind the live bands instruments! Ugh! I've gotta squeeze my through all these people… Oh man! Chat Noir's already in the fight, wait where did Adrien go? Hopefully he got out okay.

"Tikki, spots on!" I shouted. *transformation* I threw my yoyo up unto a support beam and zipped up to assist Chat Noir.

"There you are Bugaboo, for a moment there I thought you weren't going to come, but as usual you just couldn't stay away from a CATastrophe could you?" Chat said teasingly.

"No time for that right now kitty, we've got an akuma to free!" I said extremely perturbed. Jumping back into the fight I dodged one of the menacing poodles coming flying at me. "Ahhhhh, watch out for the flying poodles with razor sharp teeth." I yelled at Chat Noir.

"Got it m'lady," he replied with a smirk. I watched in the corner of my eye as I saw y/n slipping from her bar, how did I not notice that earlier! She's probably been hanging there for 20 minutes now. Oh no! She's gonna fall, they weren't using a net either! "Y/N!" I yelled in horror as I watched each one of her fingers start to slip…

-Your P.O.V.-

Ah man! It feels like I've been hanging here forever! I don't know how much longer I can hold on! Ugh! My hands are getting sweaty. Well, looking on the bright side this is a really good endurance workout. Who am I kidding I'm hanging on a bar with no net below me about to fall to my death...just like my parents. No! Not like my parents I've just got to hold on a little longer, I can do it! Ladybug and Chat Noir are fighting for us so I've got to be strong too.. From where I am I've got a perfect view of the akuma attack. Wow they're amazing! Oh no! My fingers are slipping! Ugh! I'm down to one hand.

"Y/N!" who was that? Did Ladybug just yell my name, how does she know my name? Oh no I'm falling!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed awaiting my death, and scrunching my eyes in preparation for the hard landing. But it didn't come...Instead I felt strong but soft arms come around me.

"It's okay, I've got you y/n," Chat Noir said kindly. How do both of them know my name? I opened my eyes to beautiful green eyes, blond hair, and a handsome face. Adrien? HE'S CHAT NOIR? Oh my he's soooo handsome…

"Well, that was quite a CATch," I said teasingly. His mysterious eyes lit up.

"That was a PAWsitively CLAWsome cat pun princess," Chat said with a glint in his eye, while my feet finally hit solid ground. "Gotta go save Paris Princess this'l just take a jiffy, we'll be done before you can say meow," he yelled after taking a bow, and extending his pole back up to the fight.

"Meow," I whispered to myself. I watched in awe as they defeated the akuma victim, and Ladybug turned everything back to normal then swung away. Thankfully that included fixing the tent roof. I'll have to talk to Adrien tomorrow about this.

-Gabriel P.O.V.-

Dang it! During the acuma attack the crowd swept me away before I could grab the briefcase, at least it's locked so no one can get into it. I KNEW we shouldn't have met in the crowd! I'll have to call tomorrow to lost and found, it's too late right now.

-Your P.O.V.-

After we were saved by my two new favorite heroes, my brothers and I had a crying and hugging fest. Yes, even Aiden who hates physical contact... well unless it's a punch. Even Zac called from New York to check in. It was so nice to hear his voice again...I miss him a lot. But he had to say goodbye, and now it apparently was _my_ job to go through the seats, and clean everything up. Sigh… sadly Ladybug couldn't clean that up too.

I still can't quite wrap my head around it Adrien, ADRIEN, as in my friend Adrien is Chat Noir! Do the others know or is it a secret. _That_ must be what he was hiding at school. If they don't know, I don't know how they couldn't know that mask doesn't conceal his identity at all. I mean he even knew my name! So he has to be Chat Noir...right? Is everyone else really that dense, I mean he looks exactly the same! They _have_ to know. I'll ask him about it tomorrow, it will be super awkward if he isn't but I _have_ to know.

Thank goodness I'm almost done cleaning up the arena. I glance down at my watch 1:42 a.m. oh my goodness, it's so late. Yawn*

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a something sparkle. What is that? I hope someone didn't lose any jewerly. I'll go check it out. A broken briefcase? It looks like it's been trampled all over by the crowd, that must be why it's broken.

I bend over and pry it open the rest of the way. Wow! It's beautiful! A teal and dark blue peacock hair comb is in it. Someone must have dropped it on the way out. How peculiar, why would someone keep something so beautiful in a briefcase. I pick up the comb, put it my pocket, and stand up. I'll put it lost and found tomorrow morning. Yawn*

"Oh man, I gotta go to sleep before I pass out on the ground right here," I whispered to myself, as I headed to my tent. I decided to put the comb in my purse so I don't throw it on the ground with rest of my clothes. My last thought was of Adrien before I fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for not revealing the peacock kwami superhero get up yet in the story...just be patient that will be happening in the next chapter. I hopefully will have time to right a really good chapter tomorrow! I have been writing a chapter every day, that may not be the case tomorrow, but it's only to make an extra nice and long chapter. Enjoy! ;)

-Next Day-

"Bye Chase!" I yelled behind me before racing off to school with the wind blowing my h/l h/c everywhere, getting in my face. I stop for a second to catch my breath and put my hair in a ponytail to keep it outta my face, before sprinting off again so I won't be late. As I was fast approaching the school, I saw a small figure rapidly getting bigger, and bigger in my sight...Adrien?

"Oh Adrien, hi! Hey!" I stuttered clearly out of breath from running so fast. Bending over with my hands on my knees.

"Oh, hey y/n!" he said cheerfully.

With a shaky breath I said, "Oh hey...Adrien….meet….me after...class….K?"

"Okay, but why?" He said clearly confused.

"I'll tell you later," I said having finally caught my breath.

"Okay y/n" he said obviously still puzzled.

"y/n! Adrien! Hey!" I heard someone calling from behind me. I turned around to see Marinette, Alya, and Nino all racing down the sidewalk toward us.

"Oh hey guys, me and y/n we're just gonna head in, wanna come?" Adrien asked nonchalantly.

"Yes handsome, I-I mean the sidewalk is handsome, I mean u-uh s-sure...hehe," Marinette replied in her awkward clumsiness.

-Adrien P.O.V.-

All through French, Writing, and Science, I couldn't stop thinking about y/n...I mean not in THAT way. Well maybe a little... But I had no idea what she wanted to talk to me about, and it made me nervous not knowing… What could she possibly want to know or ask me? This was too much.

"Ms. Bustier, can I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Yes Adrien, but make it quick," she said menacingly.

I needed to talk to Plagg about this. I ran to the bathroom and went into a stall and locked it. Plagg flew out of my coat with a confused look on his face, at least I think it was a confused look. It's kinda hard to tell with Kwamis.

"What do ya want?" Plagg said in explicit annoyance.

"I don't know why y/n wants to talk to me. I mean we barely even know each other, what could she possibly need to say to me that needs to be unheard by the others?" I said obviously worried.

"Just relax, take a chill pill, and breathe...What could she possibly want to talk about since you just met?" he said calmingly.

"That's not helping! That's precisely what I've been saying this whole time!" I scream whispered.

"No, no you don't understand. She only knows from school, and waved to you once at the circus, so what could she possibly want to talk to you about?" he said being surprisingly rational.

"Oh, I see… well, I guess it must be school then." I said finally calming down.

"Okay now waltz, not literally, back in there, relax, take a chill pill, and breathe." he said. "Oh and then give me camembert cheese!" he said with a greedy tone.

"Fine…." I said while pulling some out of my coat pocket. Then did just as he said for the rest of the day, well until y/n came up to me in the park after school to talk to me.

-Your P.O.V.-

I hope he's Chat Noir otherwise this is going to be really awkward… Oh! There he is, he's on the bench in the park. Ok, well here goes! I can do this!

I walk up to him and finally open my mouth to say something, anything really.

"Hey Adrien," I said softly. He looked up with...almost fear? Was he afraid of me?

"Oh hi y/n," he replied in a soft tone to rival my own. I awkwardly sat on the bench right next to him. I felt a little lightheaded...oh it's probably just from sitting down too quickly. Wait no that's what you get from standing up too quickly...nevermind.

"So what did you need to talk to me about y/n?" he asked.

Looking down at my feet I said, "I need to ask you something,"

With a smile he replied, "Ok, shoot."

Taking a deep breath I looked over to him and whispered, "Are you Chat Noir?"

-Adrien's P.O.V.-

WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT! HOW DOES SHE KNOW! Ok, CALM, CAAAAAALLLLLLLLMMMMMM! RELAAAAAAXXXXX! TAKE A CHILL PILL! BREATH! Relax! Take a chill pill! Breathe! Stop hyperventilating, relax. Take a chill pill, and breathe. Okay I'm calm. Oh wait, she's still here...staring at me as if I was crazy. Oh right! I haven't said anything yet… Wait! What do I tell her? I guess I can't lie…Here goes...

"How did you figure it out?" I asked shocked. But seriously how DID she figure it out I mean she just met me. Nino, and the others have known me for a long time and they still haven't seen it.

"I don't know, when you saved me yesterday I looked at your face as Chat Noir, and saw everything I saw in you as regular Adrien, but in Chat." I said meaningfully. She see's right through me...


	5. Chapter 5

**_***Hey Peeps I got an extra long chapter for you today! Plz Comment! Read On! :)***_**

-Later that Day/ Your P.O.V.-

While laying in bed, while listening to Call Me Maybe, and thinking about the day's events… I can't believe he's actually Chat Noir! I mean I guess I was half expecting that I would be wrong, I thought to myself while sprawled across my sleeping pad like a doll. This was DEFINITELY crazy! I mean what do I do now? He told me no one else knows! I mean not even Ladybug knows his true identity! I'm the ONLY one… I've gotta admit it's kinda fun knowing something that no one else knows about him. I feel like I can trust him, because he trusted me with his most precious and protected secret. I wish we could stay here longer than two months, but I was going to enjoy these months!

Smiling to myself, I have friends! I'm so happy! Rolling over, feeling like the only thing holding me back from bursting from pure joy all over the place, was my skin. Glancing to my makeup stand...my purse? Oh, yeah! Omigoodness I was supposed to put the comb in lost and found! Oh man, I am in so much trouble when I turn that in late… I'll just tell them that I just found it! Jumping up from my makeshift bed, I hopped over to my purse. Hmmmmmm… where did I put that in here? My hand was feeling around inside my bag but I couldn't feel it. Did I put in a pocket? Oh! Here it is! Pulling it out of my bag, I once again admired how beautiful it was. Glancing in the mirror I smirked to myself… Oh what the heck! I'll try it on for kicks! I carefully put it in my ponytail where the tail starts. I stepped back to admire myself in the mirror when suddenly a ball of light appeared before me and started sparkling and glowing! Ahhhhhhhh! WHAT IS THAT THING! Something's coming out of it! Is that a toy?

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. The thing flew, yes FLEW, out in front of my face. It was Teal, had green eyes, and peacock feather behind it, and...antennas with feathers?

"Calm down y/n, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," it said calmly. It SPEAKS! At this point I had fallen down on the ground and I was trying to inch backward away from...IT! HOW DOES IT KNOW MY NAME!

"How do you know my name!? What are you?!" I shouted, not caring if I woke up someone. HOPING I woke up someone.

"My name is Kawaii, and I'm a Kwami. To be more specific, I'm YOUR kwami." Kawaii said in a tiny sweet voice.

Calming down a little bit I said, "Okay...but why are you here? Why did you say your MY kwami?" I asked still extremely confused. Until I heard someone coming. "Oh! That's probably my brother coming, he must have heard me scream, quick, hide!" I whispered. She flew under my sleeping pad. My brother ran in whipping aside the tent flap.

"Y/N! Are you okay!?" he said in concern, while rushing up to me and embracing me.

Eyeing the sleeping pad I sighed, then said, "Ya, I'm fine... I woke up and there was a spider on my sleeping bag," I whispered, obviously lying.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought it was another akuma attack," He said buying it. I sighed in relief. "Well, if you're okay, I'll just go back to bed...goodnight y/n. I love you." he said calmly.

Silently thanking myself for putting Call Me Maybe at the bottom of the playlist so Chase didn't see through my lie of being asleep. "Ya, love you too, goodnight," I replied. I watched as he walked out of the tent, and paused, then turned around to wave. I waved meekly back. I felt bad for lying.

After Chase left Kawaii came out from under the mat. "Whew! That was a close one!" she said. "No one else can know about me," she whispered.

"Okay, but why are you here exactly?" I asked, my curiosity kicking in.  
"I can turn you into a superhero, and give you powers," she said like she'd said this for the millionth time.

"Wait, like Ladybug, and Chat Noir?" I asked, getting excited.

"Yes, exactly like Ladybug, and Chat Noir," she said happy that I was so excited.

"Wait, do they have Kwamis too?" I asked elated.

"Yes, they do, each kwami is unique, and grants different powers. I'm the Peacock Kwami, you are the new Peacock Miraculous holder." she explained.

I stared in awe as Kawaii then told me about each of my abilities, but the only thing I really heard, was that to transform, I needed to say Let's fly Kawaii! So here goes!

"Let's Fly Kawaii!" I yell whispered. Then she flew into the comb and suddenly I was bathed in teal sparkles, and light. My hair rearranged itself into a gorgeous side French braid down my left shoulder, the comb was in the middle of the braid. A teal outfit emerged from the sparkles surrounding my body completely. Even though the suit was connected all the way down to my feet, the color changed to make it look like I was wearing boots. I could feel something stretching around my eyes, I smiled, could it be a mask! Then medium length feathers were attached to the back of the suit. As the sparkles disappeared I was beaming! I looked in the mirror, It WAS a mask, it was teal too!

I could hear a voice in my head that sounded like Kawaii's, "You can do this y/n!" I've gotta take this out for a spin! I sneaked out of the back of my tent and ran across the field admiring the full moon's beauty. How did she say I fly again?

Oh yeah! I detach the feathers, and then they're my two weapon fan thingies. I took them in my hands and waved them up and down as if I was flying. Instantaneously, a gust of wind created by the two fan's launched me into the air!

Hmmmmmm… that MUST be it, I can create air gust to push me around in the air. No freakin way, I CAN USE MY ACROBATICS WITH THIS! I mean it will take a little while to figure it out so I can adapt my skills to this, but this will be AWESOME!

Using the fans, I learned how to use my aerials, and flips to explore the skies. But it was getting late, so I should probably learn to use the rest of my abilities before I go back. I know that both Chat, and Ladybug can make a protective shield by spinning their weapons around really fast, can I do that with my fans?

I bet if I connect the two fans creating a space in between for my hand, I could spin it around my wrist really fast like I used to with hoola hoops when I was younger! But I could never get it going that fast...well it's worth a try!

I opened up the two fans all the way, connected them, (I was surprised that worked), then slipped it over my w/h wrist, then I just started spinning it. Suddenly, it started spinning super fast creating a teal colored circle in front of me. And I was barely even spinning it.

After a little bit of practice I realized I could spin it around my finger and it was much easier that way, and cooler… I could NOT stop smiling, this was just so much fun!

I figured out that I could camouflage myself so I looked invisible against anything, I could even move around and I would still be camouflaged! I could also use my fans to knocks over things by making air gusts. I learned the hard way not to try that on someone's flower pot. Oops! Kawaii said I had a secret power called Cyclone that made a giant tornado gust of air in a general direction, but then I only had 5 minutes before I detransformed. I thought I would practice that another time since I didn't want to rush back.

Oh no! Is that pink I see! It's SUNRISE! I've been out here all night! Oh boy! I've gotta get back! Chase will be coming to wake me up soon! With a swish of my fans I flew over to the next building while doing a back handspring/cartwheel. Using my acrobatics was really helpful while flying, I would be back to my tent in no time.

Right as I detransformed, and slipped under the covers with Kawaii nibbling on a croissant, under the blanket next to me, it felt like maybe, MAYBE 5 minutes before Chase came in and woke me up.

"Y/n, it's time to wake up." he said, probably surprised I wasn't already up.

"Mmmmm...5 more hours," I mumbled incoherently.

Shaking my shoulders he said, "Y/n! What's the matter with you, usually you're already up by now! Well, it looks like I'm going to have to use the secret weapon...I didn't wanna have to do this but…"

My eyes shot open I jumped out of my slumber! "No! Please no!" I yelled.

His eyes gleamed with mischief, and he wiggled his pointer finger coming closer as he whispered, "Here comes the tickle bug…" He tackled me, tickling me!

"Nooooo...Hahahahahaha! Please spare me! Ahhh! hahahaha! Stop it!" I squealed.

Standing up he replied, "Okay, you're, up but next time I won't be so merciful…" He left the tent grinning.

Sitting up I stretched, and yawned. "Well Kawaii, I guess we've gotta get up. You can keep sleeping in my purse if you want." I said concerned.

"That's okay, that croissant was all I needed, but I'll stay in your purse while your at school so I can come with you," she answered cheerfully.

I got up, dressed for school, and grabbed an apple on the way out for breakfast. I had given Kawaii my Handkerchief for a blanket in case she got tired, and wanted to take a nap. I gave my brothers a quick goodbye before starting off to school. Since I was earlier at starting to walk to school than usual I decided to take the scenic route.

I walked by the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, and then passed a cute little bakery before I was right at the school doors. I couldn't wait to tell Adrien! He was the only one I COULD tell because he trusted me with his secret, I mean he could have lied, and denied it but he didn't. There he was!

"Adrien!" I yelled to call him over. I started walking toward him.

-Adrien's P.O.V.-

It felt so good to have someone know my secret finally! I was so happy y/n knew, even though I didn't even really know her that well, I feel like we could become really good friends. Friends… I smiled.

"Adrien!" I turned, at the call of my name to see y/n walking toward me. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey y/n," I replied. She looked like she really wanted to tell me something important. She was really excited about something.

"Adrien, I need to tell you something really exciting!" she said bursting with energy. She was practically bouncing up and down.

"Okay y/n shoot," I said smiling, happy to hear what she was so elated about. Just as she was about to say something Nino, Alya, and Marinette came up behind her, and she went silent. Almost as if she wasn't irregularly happy at all. It was...weird…

"Hey Adrien, hey y/n!" Alya said with a grin. Ya, something was definitely up, y/n now was totally silent. This is so strange… I'll have to ask her later, when they're not here. Oh! I know maybe she needs to tell me something that has to do with Chat. That would make sense why she shut up when they came around, cuz they don't know about it. Someone's voice dragged me out of my thoughts.

"Adrien...dude, you're spacing out. You okay dude?" Nino asked laughing.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine...sorry I just didn't get much sleep last night," I replied quietly. Everyone was staring at me… Oh great..

"Ya! Me too, I swear it's as if I didn't sleep at all last night!" Y/n said yawning, saving me. I sighed in relief mouthing thank you, while all eyes were off me and on her.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG!" the school bell sounded.

"Well, I don't wanna be late! Bye guys!" I yelled behind my back as I walked toward class, sighing, that was a close one…

-Later in Science Class-

Uhhhhhhhhhhh! Science is so boring today… I wish Y/n could have told me what she wanted to this morning, because now I can't stop thinking about her...I MEAN, ummm… what she wanted to tell me! Not her specifically, just what she wanted to tell me…

I heard a big crash coming from the commons, is it another akuma!

"Everybody go home immediately!" our science teacher yelled. "School's over for the day!" Well it looks like it's time for Chat Noir to defeat another akuma.

Everyone ran out of the school, everyone except Adrien that is. (Or at least that he knows of...lol)

I ran in the boys bathroom to transform then I said, "Plagg, Claws Out!" *Transformation*

I sprinted out into the akuma fight where Ladybug was already at the scene.

"Hello Ladybug, who are we dealing with today?" I asked, then I realized what I said...I didn't say M'Lady… Why? Huh...nevermind I've got bigger things to deal with! I hope Y/n got out okay...Snap out of it Adrien!

"I am Antagonist! The ONE and ONLY villain in this story!" Shouted Antagonist.

"Ms. Bustier?" Ladybug said. Huh? It IS Ms. Bustier!

"Ms. Bustier has been erased, I am Antagonist!" Ms. Bustier screamed in fury. It's always the same with the akuma victims...no imagination!

Just when I was about to use Cataclysm on the platform she was standing on, a flash of teal flew by the corner of his vision. What is that! I look over and see, is that… another superhero? No, excuse me, superheroine. Wow, she was gorgeous! She looked like a pretty peacock.

"CHAT! Pay attention!" the pretty peacock girl yelled at me… Oh! RIGHT! Akuma fight! Got it! Something smacked my head! Ow!

The last thing I saw was the peacock girl standing over me holding a book looking worried, before black covered my vision.


	6. Chapter 6

_******Hey Peeps, Here's another chappy for y'all! :) I wanna give a shout out to cookiebook322, Mep, and Silver Writer 0927, for their extremely encouraging words, and for inspiring me to write his next chapter today. I was going to wait until yesterday but they gave me that extra push I needed. I want to let you three know that you have filled my heart, and have made my week! You are so kind, this is my first fanfiction, that I have EVER written, and I actually didn't think that this one was very good I didn't really think anyone liked it that much based on how many reads, and NO comments on Wattpad, and you three proved me wrong! ;) THANK YOU! I will be finishing this Fanfiction! And as Always, READ ON!******_

-After Akuma Fight-

Uh… Where am I? Ow, my head hurts… I sat up, I'm in a tent? Hmm… I tried to get up. Ow! My head hurts!

"Whoa there tiger! Calm down, you have a concussion. You need to rest." a voice said somewhere to my left. I turned my head to see... Y/n?

"Y/n? Where am I?" I asked confused, my head still feeling fuzzy. She came over to sit by me.

"You're in my room, well more specifically my tent, at the circus. Do remember who you are?" she asked caringly.

"Ummm… Adrien Agreste" I said wearily.

"Good, okay how many fingers am I holding up?" she asked holding up three fingers.

"Three," I said, thankful I could tell her that much.

"What happened?" I asked, still not remembering how I got hurt.

"You were fighting Ms. Bustier, who had been akumatized. You were distracted by something and got hit in the head by a flying book." she said calmly. "Your kwami told me to bring you here, because he said it wouldn't be good to take you to your house. Apparently to many questions," she told me kindly with a smile. Wait how did she know about Plagg?

"How you doing buddy? I took the liberty of giving myself some camembert cheese from your coat pocket," Plagg said with his mouth full.

"Plagg, I'm glad you're okay…" I said. Then all of a sudden memories came flooding back...The fight, the strange but beautiful new heroine, and getting hit in the head. "I remember, there was a girl, a new superheroine…Wait! How did you even find me y/n?!" I said confused. "Does Ladybug know my identity?" I asked worriedly.

"No, no she doesn't know. I took a lot of convincing, and believe me when I say a LOT of convincing to get her to let me to take you with me. As for me finding you...I'm the superheroine you were talking about. That was me…" Y/n said shyly. What? She's the new miraculous holder?! A teal blur flew into my vision.

"Hi! I'm Kawaii!" she said. Another kwami? I've never met another kwami before...Oh! I'm staring…

"Oh! Um… Hi I'm Adrien!" I said using my finger to shake her tiny hand. She smiled. I turned back to y/n, "Wait! So you're the peacock girl? How did that even happen?" I asked curiously.

"Well, that's what I was going to tell you this morning…" she went on to explain how she found the miraculous, meeting Kawaii, practicing her abilities the previous night, fighting the akuma, and then bringing him here.

"Wow, so you're gonna help me and Ladybug fight crime now huh?" I asked out of curiosity.

She smiled turned her head away and answered, "Looks that way. I'm really excited! I feel like it's my destiny!" I look over to her clock, 8:00 p.m.! Oh no!

"Y/n I have really got to go! Nathalie is going to freak!" I scream whispered. Y/n turned back to me with a smirk on her face. Uh-oh…

"I have an idea," she said still grinning like a mad scientist.

-Still Adrien's P.O.V. Time skip-

"I CHANGE MY MIND, THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT A GOOD IDEA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as Y/n was flying, yes FLYING, me back to my house in superhero form. Apparently she can fly by using her acrobatics and fans. Maybe fun for her, but NOT fun for the rider!

She looked down at me as we flew past the Eiffel Tower, smirked and said, "Oh, relax you're fine!"

"EYES ON THE ROAD LADY!" I yelled very concerned that she wasn't looking where she was going, and regretting I couldn't transform in this state.

"You mean sky, not road," she answered while laughing.

"WHATEVER, just look where you're going!" I screamed, omigoodness I sounded like a little girl. SHE'S LAUGHING! She's just laughing! But she looked like she was having so much fun...Ohhhhhh...my stomach hurts...That makes one of us…

We arrived at the front door, she had just flown over the gate, then y/n knocked. Before long Nathalie appeared at the door looking extremely concerned.

"Adrien! Are you alright? Who is this? Did she hurt you?!" she said rushing up to me.

"I found him after the akuma attack, I think he has a concussion," Y/n said handing me over to Nathalie, taking her warmth with her. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Oh, thank you miss…?" Nathalie said with a questioning tone.

"Mystique," Y/n answered boldly. I smiled, it's suits her perfectly…

"Thank you Miss Mystique, I am in your debt. But I really must call a doctor and get Adrien out of the cold," Nathalie said obviously wanting to get me inside as soon as possible.

"Of course, have a good night," Y/n said before detaching her tail fans, and with a wave of her hand she zipped into the air, her silhouette outlined against the moon. She's awesome…

"Oh, Adrien we were all so worried! Come inside, I'll call a doctor," Nathalie said before dragging me inside, I caught one last glance of Y/n, or should I say Mystique, flying to go on patrol for me, before the door closed in front of my eyes.

-Patrol With Ladybug, Marinette's P.O.V. -

I wonder where Chat is? He was supposed to be here by now, I hope he's not still hurt from the akuma attack… If that girl did anything to him, I'll!

I felt gust of wind brush upon my flaming cheeks. I turned to see... peacock girl! I NEVER should have let Chat go with her! I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind! I stood up and walked up to her angrily!

She approached me slowly, with her hands in front of her, before cautiously saying, "Adr-Chat, Chat is fine… I've taken him to his home. He just has a concussion, he should be better in a day or two, he just has to watch it and not re-injure it. I've come to patrol for him…" I stopped her right there, about to ask why she thinks she needs to help me patrol, before she continued to clarify, "Chat asked me too."

"Wait! Do you know Chat's secret identity?" I asked, wondering how she knew where he lived.

She hesitated, clearly thinking out what to say, before answering, "Yes, I do. But I knew before the akuma attack." I felt a pang of...was that jealousy? No, I want our identities to be secret. Right? But if I had known, I could have helped him today… Hold up! Do they BOTH know each other's identities?!

"Does he know your identity too?!" I asked shocked, hoping the answer was no. But I was wrong when she replied, "Yes, he does. Just like I know you're Marinette."


	7. Chapter 7

_********Okay peeps! I am SO SORRY, that I haven't updated in so me... I've been really busy with vacations, acting camp, shows, rehearsals, and then my wireless mouse connecter thingie was lost so I could use my computer! It's just been really busy, and I'm super sorry that this isn't a very long chappy but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Btw: This story will not be a LadyNoir, I'm sorry ppl who thought it was, it is a readerXchatXadrien story. I apologise if that wasn't clear. Anyway thank you for your support! Read on! ;)********_

-Rewind, Your P.O.V.-

"I hope he'll be okay... he didn't look to great when I left… time to forget about that, you have a duty to do! You have to go on patrol with Ladybug in Chat Noir's stead! Ladybug! Oh no! What am I going to tell her! She's gonna freak when she sees that Chat isn't coming to patrol...I'm so dead…

As I soared over all the buildings, I saw a dot of red among the darkness...Ladybug! I found her! She's gonna kill me! Oh well, here goes…

As soon as I felt my toes touch the edge of the building, she immediately noticed me. Oh man...that death glare...are my knees buckling? Yup! My knees are definitely about to collapse! Deep breath y/n, you can do this! Ope, here she comes!

I cautiously walked over to her with my hands up trying not to seem threatening. She was opening up her mouth, oh no, that only meant a world of hurt for me. I have to tell her about Adrien before she misunderstands why I'm here.

"Adr-Chat, Chat is fine… I've taken him to his home. He just has a concussion, he should be better in a day or two, he just has to watch it and not re-injure it. I've come to patrol for him…" Oh, darn it! I almost said Adrien instead of Chat!

She looked like she wanted to kill me! Oh boy! I better clarify, "Chat asked me to." She looked like she was processing this information when she looked up and the moonlight hit her face perfectly, so I could see all her features. Hold the phone! Is that….Marinette?

Cutting my thoughts off, she asked, ""Wait! Do you know Chat's secret identity?" Oh pooey, this just got a lot more complicated...How do I tell her? Well, maybe it will help if I tell her I knew before the Akuma attack?

"Yes, I do. But I knew before the akuma attack." I replied, surprising myself with how calm I sounded.

Then she asked the one question I was hoping she wouldn't ask, "Does he know your identity too?!" Fudge brownies! Heh, heh, well then I'm just gonna twist the tables on her cuz now I know her identity.

I could almost feel my newly acquired smirk, that I'm sure to have gotten from Chat, creeping up on my face as I answered, "Yes, he does. Just like I know you're Marinette."

Then she just went ballistic after that shouting random accusations about me being an Akuma victim, something about... a Moth? I think I even heard her say something about me trying to infiltrate them in there somewhere. I don't even remember sitting down on the edge of the roof but I apparently did cuz I almost fell off a few times, from boredom, she kept rambling on and on and on! Ugh! When will she stop! OMIGOODNESS I CAN NOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!

I turned around looked at her straight in the eyes, and shouted, "Just shut up already! Do you think you're the only one who's had a long day!" Ahhhh...peace and quiet… "Look, I know both your secret identities, Chat know mine, He doesn't know yours, you don't know his, I'm a new Miraculous user not an Akuma victim, and most importantly a teenage girl who has had a fun, yes, but stressful day. And all I wanna do is fulfill this night's patrol cuz I promised my friend who turned out to be a superhero that I would do it for him while he has a concussion. Got it! So let's just get this over with!

She stared at me with pure shock written all over her face. "Oh, o-okay…" she stammered out.

"There's the Marinette I know and love!" I said smiling, "C'mon, let's head out!" I said as I jumped off the rooftop into the night sky.


	8. Chapter 8

_*****Hey peeps how Y'all doin? Don't forget to comment, I love constructive criticism! ;) Here's an extree long chappy for you! Read on!*****_

-Adrien's P.O.V.-

"I hope Y/n's okay, Ladybug can be...well...you know…" Adrien said face buried into a pillow slumped down on the couch.

"She can be what?" Plagg asked with a smirk obviously trying to make this as difficult and uncomfortable as possible for Adrien.

"Ugh! You know what I mean! Ladybug just isn't quick to trust people, remember Volphina?" Adrien said in a slightly louder tone. Plagg thinks to himself while munching on some Camembert, "Hmmmmm... Ya, I guess you're right… Ladybug's probably has her tied up, sitting in a chair, with a light, interrogating her right now."

Adrien's eyes widened at the thought. "Oh no! Plagg I gotta go save her!," Adrien disclaimed jumping up from the couch before sinking back down into the cushions.

"Whoa there tiger! You need to rest, you're still injured… you can check on Y/n tomorrow," Plagg said while floating down to sit on Adrien's head.

Adrien sighed deeply before replying, "You're right, Y/n will be okay I'll check on her tomorrow at school.

-Time Skip 3 days Later-

"Plagg, I'm so excited! I can finally go back to school! I can't believe Nathalie made me wait this long! I can't wait to talk to Y/n!" Adrien exclaimed while running out of the house to meet the Gorilla to go to school.

"What about Nino, Alya, and Marinette?" Plagg replied with a cheshire grin.

"I was about to say them too! Gee!" Adrien replied clearly flustered. As he walked up the steps of the school he spotted Nino. "Hey! Nino!" He turned around hearing his name called before smiling, walking up to Adrien, and giving him a bro hug.  
"Thrilled you're back man, so what's up with you dude?" Nino asked.

"Not much, glad to be back." Adrien replied nonchalantly.

"Boy did you miss a lot! You would not believe how many popular Y/n is now! I think she's just one of those people you can be friends with everyone! Even Chloe doesn't hate her anymore! Marinette doesn't stutter around her, they're actually becoming as close as Alya and Marinette are! There's a new superheroine, she calling herself Mystique. She's just as amazing and beautiful as Ladybug. They've been patrolling the city. Chat's been missing for a while now. But Alya's convinced that he's just on vacay," Nino said his mouth running a mile.

Bending over and taking deep breaths, he looks up into my wide questioning gaze. Nino replies by saying, "I'm trying to tell you this before Alya spends over an hour Explaining in detail what I could have just told you in a minute or two right here," he explained.

"Oh thanks goodness, I think you just freed up my entire day," Adrien said thankfully. Out of the corner of his eye Adrien saw Marinette and Alya coming toward him.

Alya come shouting at him, "Adrien! Adrien! Adrien! You will never guess what's been going on around here! So first of all the-"

"I know Nino already told me everything already," Adrien said cutting off Alya and internally thanking Nino a million times over.

"Everything?" Alya said with a questioning tone and one raised eyebrow.

"Everything," Adrien assured her.

"Like about the new superheroi-"

"Yes," Adrien replied.

"Well, what about Y/n being s-"

"Yes Alya."

"What abou-

"YES!" Adrien said laughing. Nino already explained everything. The first bell rung prompting the friends to start heading to their first class.

As everyone was taking a seat, Adrien, noticing Y/n was not there leaned over and whispered into Nino's ear, "Hey, do you know where Y/n is?"

"No she hasn't come in yet, but the bell hasn't rung yet so she's not late." Nino suddenly whips round and looks Marinette straight in the eye. "Wait! Marinette why are you here so early?! You're never on time!" Nino says very shocked.

"Oh, well umm… you know I slept, nicely, I mean! Um I had sleepy sheep, ah! I mean I slept downwards?" Marinette said sinking down into her chair then slamming her head against the table in agony.

"She means she had a good sleep so she woke earlier to get here on time," Y/n said flawlessly interpreting Marinette's stuttering blob of words. She seemed to pop out of nowhere, but she must have behind us when we were facing Marinette. Marinette gave Y/n a thankful smile.

"Y/n! Hi!" I said internally slapping myself, I sounded pathetic.

"Hey Adrien," she replied with a small smile and a little wave before heading to the back of the class to take her seat.

-Time Skip Lunchtime-

-Adrien and the gang are sitting at "their" table-

Marinette and Y/n are chatting it up across the table with Alya, Nino, and I are over on this side with Alya explaining her new page on Mystique and all the information she's gathered on her. (Which was very little) And how she wants an interview with her. Every now and then I saw Y/n look over when Alya said Mystique. Wow Nino was right, Mari and Y/n have gotten really close. Mari never acts like that around me… I wonder what happened to get them so close? I hope I can spend some time with Y/n today…

Oh darn I've got a photo shoot! Well, maybe she would like to come? I'll ask her after school.

-After School-

"Hey Y/n!" I yelled running after her. She turned around looking for who spoke to her, eyes locking on me, she smiled.

I legs turned into jelly, and I almost fell on my face. "Hey Y/n," I said shyly while scratching the back of my neck.

"Hi Adrien," she said still beaming.

"So um... I was wondering… if you might possibly, maybe want to… umm...come to my photoshoot today," I asked, oh gosh I sounded so stupid.

-Your P.O.V.-

Did he just ask me out on a date? Well kind of… Well a kind of date works for me! Yes! Yes I'll come to your photo shoot! Oh wait I have to say it outloud…

"Ya, sure I'll come!" Wow I sounded really cool!

His face brightened. "Okay do you want to drive with me there since I'm going now?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Ya, thanks!" I said cheerfully. He directed me to limo. Gosh this was fancy!

-At the Shoot-

He was good at what he does! But sometimes he seemed a little sad, then the Photographer would have to remind to smile more.

"Miss, would come over here?" the photographer said. Who me? I asked silently by pointing to myself. He nodded. Oh boy…

I put my purse down and walked over to him. "Can I you with something monsieur?" I asked, trying to be helpful.

"Yes, go over and pose with Adrien," he said kindly.

"Ummm… okay," very uneasy. I walked over to Adrien posing on a bench with a fountain behind him.

"Adrien, put your arm around her," the photographer said. Adrien then promptly draped his arm around me. I tried to look relaxed.

"Yes! Yes! Magnifique!" the photographer said beaming. Snapping lots of shots. After about a half an hour of changing clothes, hair and makeup, and lots of posing, the photographer smiled at me and said, "You mademoiselle, are a natural."

I blushed, and replied, "Why thank you!" But a few minutes after taking a break he came frowning back to where we were sitting. "Is something wrong monsieur?" I asked concerned.

He must not have heard me because he went to the other side of the park and sat on a another bench looking sad.

-Sabrina's P.O.V. I know you didn't see that coming!-

"Sabrina get over here!" Chloe said in a very snarky tone, calling me over to her. I wonder what she wants this time…

"Yes Chloe?" I asked in a non provocative tone. I hope she doesn't want me to wash her socks again… No one should have to experience that...EVER. I don't even know how I lived through that. *shudders*

"I just saw Y/n get in MY Adrikin's limousine! I bet she's going to his photoshoot. Well we'll have to do something about that!" she said angrily. Translation: I have to do something about that.

"Okay Chloe I'm on it!" I said saluting her. I immediately pulled out my phone to check out all the deets on his shoot. Hmmmmmmm… interesting… "Chloe I found something," I said with a smirk.

-Your P.O.V.-

"This isn't good," Adrien said worriedly walking up to me, "Apparently the gymnast that was for the next shoot isn't here yet, and she was supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Oh no!" I exclaimed.

I felt Kawaii moving around in my purse. "Adrien, I think Kawaii needs to tell me something," I whispered as he sat down next to me to hear what she had to say. I opened my purse and out flew Kawaii.

"I can sense an Akuma is coming!" Kawaii whispered urgently. Me and Adrien both look up and lock eyes.

"Is there any way I can stop it?!" I asked her quickly.

"Yes, you can use your fan to blow it away from the victim, it also purifies it. But only before it enters the victim." she replied.

"Okay who is the victim?" I asked.

"If I could guess I would probably say it's the photographer, he looks pretty mad, and sad," Adrien said trying pitch in.

"Okay I'm going to go transform," I said standing up to find a safe spot to transforM.

But then Adrien grabs you hand pulling you back and asks, "Can I watch? I didn't see your transformation earlier either, and I mean that most sound dorky, but I can't see myself transform, and Ladybug won't reveal her identity to me so...nevermind you don't have to."

"No it's fine. C'mon!" I said sneaking into an alley. "Kawaii, Let's Fly!"


	9. Chapter 9

_*****Hey Peeps sooooorrry about the late update! I hopefully will be able to update more often now that I have gotten into the swing of school stuff! Enjoy, comment, and READ ON!*****_

"Kawaii, Let's Fly!" I said, activating the Miraculous.

**Transformation Sequence**

I run over to the photographer just in time to see a purple butterfly coming straight toward him. I detach my fans and start waving it as hard as I can in the direction of the akuma. The wind from my fan blew the akuma a little back so it was flapping in place. But most importantly, like the purple color was crusted on the butterfly, the color started break off it until it was all white once again. Then it flew away happily.

I sat next to the photographer, explained what I was doing, that was all going to be okay, and that I thought he was going to find a replacement for the gymnast model VERY soon. Then I raced back into the alley, where Adrien was waiting for me.

"Wow… Just wow… you're amazing… I MEAN THAT WAS AMAZING! Hehe…" Adrien said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Thanks!" I replied with a smile as I released my transformation. As I opened my eyes again, I brought his attention back by excitedly exclaiming, "I have an idea!"

"What is it?" he asked. Obviously wondering what I was thinking about.

"So, you know how the photographer is now shot one model gymnast for your shoot?" I said, barely containing my excitement at the chance to be able to help someone else out of costume.

"Yeeeeaaaaah?" He replied, still clueless as ever.

"Well, I happen to be an acrobat, and I've been doing gymnastics since I could crawl! Also I've already been helping you for the last hour and a half already so it would be perfect, so what do think?" I asked biting my lip.

 _He's staring, why is he staring? Oh no! Did I intrude!? It's a terrible idea isn't it? He hates it! Why did I say anything!? Ahhh, things were going so well!_

"That's the best idea I have ever heard. You amaze me every time I see you Y/n. You're so kind to everyone, no matter who they are. Even Chloe now…

 _Omigoodness! Is he leaning in!? Is he going to kiss me!? This is the best moment of my LIFE!_

I MEAN GOOD IDEA! YA, ummmm… let's do it I mean! Hehe…" He answered pulling back suddenly, scratching his neck again.

-Adrien P.O.V.-

 _ **Time Skip Getting ready for Photoshoot**_

 _I can't believe I just did that I almost kissed her! What was I thinking!? Ah! I can't believe I did that… I sounded like an idiot._

 _I mean, It is a really good Idea though. She's so smart… Ah! What am I saying!? Just focus they're going to do your makeup, then you'll pose with Y/n for the two shoots that apparently need a gymnast for? I wonder what they're for?_

"Adrien, come out and learn the dance!" Nathalie shouted.

"Coming!" I replied.

 _Dance? Oh. Darn. No. I AM GOING TO HAVE TO DANCE WITH HER! I'm a goner..._

"Okay Adrien, while Y/n is getting ready, I'm going to teach you the Male steps. So I'll be the girl," The choreographer said taking my hand.

* _ **Teaches Dance***_

"Okay, Monsieur Adrien, this supposed to be like at a ballet so make your steps lighter, Yes! That's it! Perfecto!" The photographer exclaimed. "Ah! Mademoiselle! You look lovely! I assume Juan has taught you the steps, no?" he asked inquisitively.

"Yes, Monsieur." Y/n voice replied behind me.

 _Then as I turned around… Oh… I'm so dead...She looks amazing…_

Standing there in front of Adrien was Y/n. She was standing there just like a performer should, proud and tall. Her short leotard ballet dress was just the shade of teal and made her look almost exactly like she does in costume. Her hair was up in a bun, Adrien assumed it was up because she was going to do flips in their dance around him. He's never done anything like this before…

As they practiced the dance she had to do a handstand on his shoulders, and spin around and land behind him.

 _I'm so glad I lift weights, and do fencing right now, otherwise I'd be dying!_

 _This is so hard to stay still!_

 _I could never do all those flips in a million years of practice and close instruction._

 _Jeez, she looks like an Olympic gymnast…_

"Adrien! Perfecto! Magnifico! You should look just like that when we do the real thing, just like you in love, and fascinated by her," The photographer said.

"Now remember Adrien, this is a video. Your first ever that will be published. So do your best, okay?" Nathalie said from the sidelines as they practiced.

 _My first video released… Great! Now I'm more nervous!_

"Okay people! Time to get this show on the road!" The director shouted from across the room. "Adrien and Y/n over to the dance floor scene 1!"

"I guess that's our cue," Y/n said with a sweet smile.

 _Oh gosh I'm blushing aren't I?!_


	10. Chapter 10

_*****This is interrupting the normal story for Part 1 of a christmas special*****_

-Your P.O.V.-

"Chase! Where's the tree!?" I yell over my shoulder as I carry a box of lights and ornaments to the common tent.

Chase peeks out from the tent looking nervous as he starts to wring his hands.

"Ummm…. y/n, you can just relax we don't need to have everything set up today. Okay? Just calm down." Chase says worriedly.

"What's wrong? You are not on schedule! You're supposed to have the tree ready for decoration," I look down at my watch. "5 minutes ago! Chase! You know everything has to be perfect…"

"I know… but calm down everything will be perfect…" Chase says calmly while hugging me.

-Chase's POV Time Skip to last night-

"Aiden she's breaking… I don't think she should go to school tomorrow." I say while speaking to the back of Aiden's head who was currently occupied with a computer playing Age of Empires.

"Once Zac gets here she'll be okay, or that'll make it worse having the whole family home." Aiden replied eyes still glued to the screen. "But you're right it might be a good idea to make her stay home from school tomorrow."

"But what should we give her as an excuse to stay home?" I ask.

"Just tell her we need help decorating for Christmas," Aiden replies brilliantly.

"Oh! That's perfect! Thanks A!" I yell behind me while rushing out of his tent to Y/n's.

-Back to present Time-

 _Worst idea ever Aiden I'm gonna kill you! Now she's going crazy and made a schedule for everything! Oh! I know I'll just ask her to practice with me! She'd never turn down that!_

"Hey y/n, do wanna take a break and go practice on the trap (Trapeze)?" I ask maybe a little too nicely.

"But we have to make everything perfect!" She says a little too loudly.

"Oh! We will, we will… but I'm tired of this I need a little more action. Please?" I ask giving her my pouty face.

Throwing her hands she gives in, "Fine! But only for one hour just one!"

\- Marinette's POV-

"Alya do you know where y/n is today?" I ask.

"I don't Marinette, nobody's seen her all day. But Adrien and her are pretty close you could always ask hiiiiiiiiiimmmm." Alya replied laughing evilly.

"Okay! I'll do it!" I reply, I need to know where she is what if she got akumatized or something?

"Wait, really! I didn't think you'd actually do it!" Alya said in shock.

I walk over to Adrien who currently is talking to Nino on the steps. As I arrive, he turns in surprise. He probably hates me now. No Mari, you can do this! Breathe.

"Adrien," He looks at me, great I have his attention.

"Have you seen Y/n?"

"Have you seen Y/n?"

 _ *****There's part one for y'all! Love you thank you for your kind comments!*****_


End file.
